


Motivation

by captaincharismas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharismas/pseuds/captaincharismas
Summary: Reader is married to AJ Styles, and they fight really badly, and then… Make up sex (rough sex).





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon over on Tumblr. ***All works can also be found there @timesnewreigns.***

Ever since AJ had come home the week earlier, the house had been a mess. Dishes in the sink, clothing on the floor: the list went on. I walked into our home, eleven o’clock in the dead of the night with AJ laying comfortably on the living room sofa fast asleep and snoring; the house was decorated in the exact same unkempt manner it has always been with him there.

Making my way past the plates stacked on the coffee table, I shoved AJ out the chair and onto the cold hardwood floor beneath him.

“What the actual fuck?” He yelled, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes; a definite sign of anger and frustration. AJ turned to face me, fuming shades of every red you can possibly imagine, and rose from the floor. “What’s your problem, huh?”

AJ stood towering a good foot over my head. I wasn’t one to back down from anyone, especially my own husband.

“You know what….you know exactly what.” I snarled, pointing at the mess in the room. “Clean this shit. I’m not your maid.” “That’s literally all you tell me to do. AJ clean this, fix that, don’t do this, and please do that. Would it kill you to ask me how my day was? Would it kill you to ask me how I feel?” His face lit up an angry shade bright shade of tomato red; a color I had never seen. I looked at him, my mouth opening up in defense. “AJ, you don’t talk to me anymore! I can’t beg you to speak.” “So, it’s my fault now, isn’t it? First, I have Daniel and Shane down my back. Now I got you. This is perfect, just perfect.” “Babe, that’s not what I meant.” AJ finally got up from the sofa, slamming the dishes in a heap onto the floor. The loud breaking sound was the only thing that made me jump but I wasn’t going to let him see that. I watched as my husband grabbed his coat and the car keys in a huff.

“Wait. So you’re just going to leave?” I asked angrily. “You’re not going to talk? AJ, answer me!”

“Fuck you. I’m going to a hotel and I’ll come back when I’m good and ready.”

The front door slammed behind him. I could hear the car engine start outside but I didn’t get up to stop him.

* * *

 I woke up hours later to a hard, sensual nip at my neck. One nip, two nips, three nips, four. I internally counted, outwardly moaning. I knew these nips would leave marks but I didn’t care. AJ looked down at me with his baby blue eyes staring deeply at me and his lips set into a pout. I laid back down on our bed, turning my back away from him. 9:35 a.m.: I hadn’t fallen asleep until six o’clock that morning cleaning at the mess AJ had left.

“Baby, look at me. Please. Talk to me.” AJ begged, nipping at my neck again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t touch me. Do you know how long it took for me to clean your mess? Do you know how long I sat in tears after you left because you wouldn’t talk to me?”

The tears in my eyes began to fall again. I couldn’t take it anymore. AJ’s face dropped as he pulled me to his chest. His hands wiped at the tears in my eyes. “I made you cry again, didn’t I? I’m sorry I’ve been doing that to you a lot lately and I shouldn’t be. I know you just want to help.”</p>

 “Please, AJ. Let me take care of you. Talk to me. You don’t talk to me anymore.” My lips peppered at his skin, causing him to moan out loud. My hands moved towards his shirt. “I’m sorry I was so hard on you.”

 “No, no, no, no. You first, darlin’. Let me ‘fuck you’. Show you. Baby, I’m sorry. Let daddy, take care of you first.”

 AJ’s lips brushed against mine slowly at first then harder begging for entrance, wanting it, craving it. I pulled back at first, gasping for a little air but immediately pressed my lips against his: harder, more forcibly, wanting him to take control. His hands grabbed hard into my breasts and my rear earning a moan; audible enough that I thought the neighbors across the street would definitely know his full name by the time I let AJ finish with me.

“So I’m taking this as a ‘go ahead’, right?”

 “Shit, AJ! That was a new shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a replacement, baby. Get over here. Lay back down.” His hands roughly ripped up at my shirt, tossing it to the other side of the room. His baby blue eyes were a shade darker. When AJ was sorry, I knew he wanted me to feel it more than knowing it.

 I gasped, as my gray laced bra was yanked off and thrown across the room. I could feel AJ’s tongue latch onto my left breast, as I squirmed underneath his grasp on my waist. A hand grabbed on my hardened right nipple, the other pinned me down to the bed.

 “You wanted me to clean shit, right?” A swift slap was made on my rear, making me yelp in surprise. My arm moved quickly to grab at AJ but he was faster, pinning it above my head. “Behave yourself and let me clean up. Take your panties off now.”

 “Feisty? Aren’t we, darlin’?” I asked out of breath, as he continued his eager attack at my breast and lips. I grabbed at the large bulge pressing at my core in AJ’s navy blue sweatpants and squeezed, earning another loud moan from him. “Might want to get rid of those sweatpants first before you get even more handsy. Okay, daddy?”

 “What was that, baby girl?” AJ asked raising up; his pants flying to the other of the bedroom. He tilted his head to the side in a satisfied smirk when I acknowledged his self-appointed nickname; blue eyes now a darker almost denim hue. My bare rear rubbed aggressively against his fully erect cock. AJ moaned, yanking me around to lie back down on my back and looked down at me. “You ready for me, sweetheart?”

 I nodded. He took a deep breath in as slid himself against my entrance before firmly pressing himself deep into my core. Steady but hard. Hard but sensual. AJ kept his pace as our bodies collided in a passionate mess. He meant what he said when he wanted to fuck me into forgiveness.

 Our voices cried in matching pleasure. AJ’s cock pounded at my core. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax by the moment.

 “Not so fast, princess.” He whispered, pulling out abruptly. His head dipped down quickly to the lips of my pussy darting his tongue between my moist fold, playing with my tender, throbbing clit. I squirmed underneath his tightening grip feeling my orgasm coming fast by the second.

 “AJ!”

 “What?”

 “DADDY, PLEASE!”

 “Not yet, princess.”

 AJ looked back up at my face. His smile extended from ear to ear, rolling over to pull me onto his lap and swat at my rear. He hissed, as I plunged down on him and began rocking: back and forth, up and down, harder, faster. I could feel AJ’s cock twitch under me, hitting my g-spot over and over. My orgasm was growing more intensely, vastly differing from any other one I felt before.

 “Now, baby, now.”

 I screamed out AJ’s name, pressing my face into his dripping chest and collapsing to his side. He followed under a minute later, pulling me closer to him continuing playing with my breasts and nipping at my neck.

 “I’m sorry. I was an asshole. I’ll make sure I pick up after myself.” He said, trying to catch his breath. “Can you forgive me?”

 “Yeah, handsome. I forgive you.” I answered, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Will you talk to me about how you’re feeling?”

 “About work? Sweetheart, I don’t think you want to hear that now.”

 “I would. Round two in the shower compliments on me. Come on, daddy.”

 He jumped up grinning. “I’ll beat you there.”

 


End file.
